Broken
by rika08
Summary: Tohru and her friend Kyoko finally figured out a way to free the Sohma's from their family curse, the problem is...Akito won't let them.
1. Arriving

Fruits Basket:

A Broken Curse

"Kyo-Chan!" Tohru called. She ran ahead and met with Kyoko Hikoya.

"Tohru!" Kyoko hugged Tohru and swung her around. Kyoko had a medium length of bleach blond hair, bright blue eyes, with a smile to match, and a scar on her right forearm. She wore a black skirt with tall black shoes, her jacket in her arms read; Kyoko Hikoya Her rein will never die.

"Kyo-Chan, your hair's grown a bit." Tohru said.

"That's what happens when you don't see someone for the school year." Kyo replied. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Can you believe it's been a year? Time sure flies, when you're in school." Tohru said. She began walking up a trail. Kyo followed her.

They walked up the path, through the trees. Kyo could see a chimney through the top. Tohru and Kyo began to run up the trail. They came out and saw a big house in the forest. They weren't even five feet away, when Tohru was thrown to the grown. A cloud of smoke rose, and Tohru had a yellow bunny on her leg.

"Yay, yay, yay! You're here! You're finally here Tohru!" it was Momiji.

"Momiji…you sc…scared me." Tohru stuttered.

"Great, the flower has arrived." Haru walked out of the house.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" Kyo followed Haru out the door.

"Onee-Chan, you're here!" Kisa ran out of the house, Hiro followed.

Haru turned to Kyo, "Oh and our coat designer came as well. Do we have to pay now?"

"Tell me you haven't destroyed it yet." Kyoko pleaded. She smiled and high-fived him.

"Did you enjoy your drive?" Kyo asked. He had a towel around his neck.

"More or less. With no one to bother me, I made it here in record time." She answered.

"You do realize we still need to figure out who's worthy to fight Yuki?" Kyo reminded.

"Do you ever think about anything other than fighting?" Kyoko asked.

"Nope. That's just how the stupid cat is." Yuki walked behind Kyo.

Kyoko smiled and hugged him. "It's been way too long."

"No kidding. Let's get your things upstairs and have fun. What do you say?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, we can go down to the beach and play in the ocean, and Tohru can cook delicious meals, and Kyo and Kyo will fight for honor, and Yuki and Haru will argue over everything and-"

Kyo grabbed Momiji around the head and began to noogie him. Momiji began to cry and wine.

"Kyo knock it off. He was joking." Kyoko swung her bag at Kyo and ran into the house.

"I'm so going to beat you on the beach, girl!" Kyo ran after her.

Kyoko tossed her bag back and waited for Kyo. Kyo charged her. She waited, when Kyo was two feet away, Kyo jumped back and hit the floor. Kyo saw and stopped. Kyoko looked up and tripped him. She stood up, "You think you're going to win?" She picked up her bag and walked next to Tohru, who was standing with the others by the door.

"Come, come, we'll sleep in the other wing." Kisa grabbed Tohru's hand and led them up the stairs and into the other section of the house.

Kisa walked down two halls and opened a door, "Kyo-Chan, this is your room. My room is across the hall and your room is next to mine Onee-Chan."

"Thanks Kisa." Kyo walked in and began unpacking her things. Kisa and Tohru walked to the next room. She walked to the window and looked outside. Haru and Momiji were standing in the yard, Hiro and Yuki walked after them. They all began to walk down the trail to the beach. Yuki turned around and saw Kyo. He smiled and waved to her. Kyo looked surprised and shyly waved back. She closed her curtains and closed her door. She grabbed her swim suit and began to change.


	2. Beach Brawl

Kisa, Kyoko, Tohru, and Kyo walked down the trail to the beach. Everyone turned and watched them. Kisa and Tohru went into the water with Momiji and Hiro. Kyoko put her towel on the sand and set up her beach umbrella. She wore a T-Shirt over her swim suit. She grabbed her sun block from her bag and took off the T-Shirt. Her swim suit was black and had a dip in the back. Kyoko put the sun block over her body and walked into the water. She walked to her hips and dove in.

"Wow, you sure have the eyes for them, Yuki." Haru said.

"Just, what do you mean by that?" Yuki asked.

"I'm say, you love the skinny and the good personality girls." Haru answered. He stood up, took off his shirt and walked into the water after Kyoko.

Kyoko surfaced. She saw Haru swimming towards her and waited. Haru began talking to her. Kyoko waited. Haru said one final thing, before Kyoko tried to strangle him. Haru swam away and sat back down next to Yuki. Yuki had a confused look on his face.

"I don't get it? All I said was she use some make-up and every man on earth would grovel at her feet. Sensei always does." Haru said.

Yuki shot an evil look at Haru, "That's evil! How can you compare every man to Shigure?" Yuki smacked Haru and walked to the water. He dove in and began to swim.

"Yuki, come join us!" Momiji said.

Yuki swam over the Momiji, Tohru, Kisa, and Hiro. They were seeing who had the best dives.

"Help us decide who wins." Momiji said.

Kisa stood on top of the rock and dove in. She looked like a swan.

"Nice one Kisa. Very graceful." Yuki said.

Hiro was next. He did a handstand on the rock, before he lost his balance and cannon balled into the water.

"Very athletic, Hiro." Yuki replied.

Tohru stood on the rock next. She looked a little scared. She took a small step forward and slipped off the rock. No one knew what she did, but Tohru caused the biggest slash. Momiji and Yuki, who were barely wet, looked like they just came out of the shower without drying. Yuki moved his hair out of his eyes. Tohru was in view, rubbing the water out of her eyes.

Yuki and Momiji looked at each other and at Tohru, then back again. "Tohru wins!"

"Wh-what? I…I won?" Tohru asked. She was a little startled and shaking from her dive.

Everyone swam up to her. They began splashing each other. Momiji dove under, to avoid anyone trying to pull him under. He looked at the shore.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look, look! Kyo and Kyo are beginning their fight! Let's watch!" Momiji began swimming towards the beach.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Tohru asked. She and Kisa swam together.

Kyo and Kyoko stood on the far side of the beach, so they didn't hurt anyone. They bowed to each other and took positions. Kyo jumped up. Kyoko waited to see where Kyo would land. She waited and made her move. She back flipped and kicked Kyo back. Kyo got up and turned to her. He smiled and charged again. Kyoko waited and moved. She was ready and about to kick him back again, but Kyo saw it. He moved slightly and kicked Kyoko into the ocean. She stood up.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Kyoko teased. She stood in the water.

Kyo got angry and charged. Kyoko jumped on the rock a pile drived Kyo into the ocean. She held his left arm around his back and her elbow in his back. Kyo tried to free himself.

"Say it." Kyoko said.

"Never!" Kyo replied.

"Say it." Kyoko repeated.

"Not ganna happen!" Kyo answered.

"Momiji, call it!" Kyoko said.

"One, two three! Kyoko wins. She will compete with Yuki!" Momiji cried.

Kyoko let go of Kyo and got out of the ocean.

"Kyoko, behind you!" Momiji cried.

Kyoko braced herself and turned. Kyo kicked her back. She zoomed past everyone. She headed for a tree. Kyoko drug her foot in the ground and back flipped. She stood up ad walked back to the beach. She gathered up her things and walked up the trail. She said nothing to anyone. Everyone was shocked. Tohru followed Kyoko to the house.

"Kyo-Chan? Kyo-Chan wait!" Tohru called.

Kyo walked out of the ocean.

"Brilliant Kyo. You loose to Kyo and you try to kill her. You're a genius." Haru said.

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled.

"If you were more considerate to others feelings, you would've noticed she had tears in her eyes on her way up the trail." Yuki said he grabbed his shirt and walked up the trail. Everyone left Kyo on the beach.


	3. Finding the Curse

Kyo sat in her room. The sun began to set over the trees. The wind began to blow the trees against her window.

Knock! Knock!Knock!

"Yes?" Kyo asked.

"Kyo-Chan? Are you ok? You haven't come out of your room for hours." Tohru asked.

"Yeah Tohru, I'm fine." Kyo answered. She heard Tohru walk to the next room and shut her door. She laid down on her bed and stared at her ceiling. The minutes ticked by, Kyoko still stared at the ceiling. Not blinking, or moving an inch. After an hour, Kyoko climbed off her bed and opened her window. She jumped onto the branch scraping her window and climbed onto the roof.

Kyo was lying on the roof, staring at the sky. He saw Kyoko and kept staring at the sky.

Kyoko stood where she was, "Kyo…about today-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear I was a jerk from you. I got that enough today from everyone else." Kyo said.

"I meant I'm sorry." Kyo sat up. "I shouldn't have over reacted. I should've attacked you right back." Kyoko replied.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who nearly sent you through a tree." Kyo said.

"True…but I teased you." Kyoko replied.

"But I'm the one who challenged you." Kyo commented.

"But I'm the one who humiliated you in front of Tohru." Kyoko said.

"Call it even?" Kyo asked.

"Ok." Kyoko answered. She sat down next to Kyo. She looked up at the stars.

"You didn't come up here to find me, did you?" Kyo asked.

"No. To be honest, I came up to think about the curse." Kyoko answered.

"Why? No one can break it. We're stuck with it till we die, and I'll be confined when we get home." Kyo said.

"I'm not going to allow that! Neither is Kazuma, or Tohru! We care about you and the others! Is it's the last thing I do, I'll help break the curse. I promise, Kyo." Kyoko vowed.

Kyo looked at her, "Then, you'll waste your life."

Leaning against the wall, Tohru listened on the ladder. Several silent tears rolled down her cheeks. _I promise to help you break the curse, Kyoko._ Tohru quietly climbed down and walked back to her room.

The next morning, Tohru was up an hour past don, making breakfast. Everyone came down to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. They all gathered around the table. Kisa, Momiji and Kyoko helped Tohru take the food into the dinning room. They all ate breakfast and talked about different things. Tohru and Kisa were talking about gardening, Momiji, Haru, and Yuki were talking about fireworks, and Hiro, Kyo, and Kyoko weren't talking at all. They just kept their eyes on their food and ate. Kyoko finished first and cleaned her dishes. She cleaned up and walked outside.

Kyoko walked down the path past the beach. She climbed the rocks on the cove and followed the path into the forest. Inside, it was dark, and Kyoko couldn't see the path, even though it was bright out. She kept tripping on branches and hitting her head on fallen trees. Kyoko slipped on a rock and fell into a mud puddle. The mud was up to her knees when she stepped out.

A twig snapped. Kyoko was sure she wasn't followed. She started hearing footsteps behind her. They grew louder and louder. Kyoko stayed where she was. She felt the vibrations behind her and swung her leg around.

Kyoko stopped her leg before it hit Tohru in the face. Tohru had her arms over her face to protect herself. Kyoko dropped her leg and Tohru dropped her arms.

"What are doing out here Tohru?" Kyoko asked.

"I came here to see if you were alright. You didn't say anything this morning and you were upset yesterday." Tohru explained.

"I just came up here to think. And yesterday was just something Kyo and I fixed." Kyoko replied. She walked out of the forest and sat on a huge rock on a cliff.

Tohru sat on the next rock and pulled her legs up to her chest, "I heard you and Kyo-Kun talking last night."

Kyoko snapped her head over to Tohru, "Really? So you know-"

"I want to help you break the curse. I want to help the Sohma's." Tohru said.

"Tohru, I'm not even sure if we can. And I don't think I can." Kyoko replied.

Tohru looked down at her feet.

"I think **you** are the one who's supposed to break the curse." Kyoko said.

"Me? How can I break the curse?" Tohru asked.

"I'm not sure, but the key's probably in the legend." Kyoko replied. She stared at the ocean roaring in the distance. It washed over rocks and brought in sea weed.

"I'm sure we can find a book about the legend here." Tohru said. She got up and entered the forest.

"Tohru, I don't think you should go that-"

Tohru screeched. Kyoko hear a splash. Tohru had fallen into the mud puddle. Kyoko climbed off the rock and ran into the forest and help Tohru out of the hole.

Tohru and Kyoko walked into the library in the house. There were selves of books. Most of them were think books, not a lot of thin books. Kyoko walked to the other side and started reading the labels. Tohru picked up a book and read the label. The girls spent an hour looking at titles, and still nothing could help them.

"I can't find any books about the legend." Tohru said.

"Honestly, you'd think they'd have at least one book about the legend." Kyoko replied. She put a book in its slot.

"We do. I just keep it hidden from everyone." Akito said. She walked out of the corner. She held a thick book in her arms.

"Akito, no one said you were-"

"I came unexpectedly. You two are the first to see me." Akito said. She looked at Kyo's arm and Tohru's cheek, "I see you girls have heeled from your injuries."

"Considering you gave them to us. Why are you really here?" Kyoko asked.

"I came to fetch my little monster." Akito answered. She walked over and sat in a chair.

"You mean you're taking Kyo now?" Kyoko asked.

"He's out of High School. He's actually getting lucky to come out here, when he should be at the main house. After the end of the week, everyone will be at the main house and the banquet will be finished." Akito replied. She began to laugh loudly.

"We're not going to let that happen!" Tohru said.

Akito looked at her, "Oh really? And just, what are you two going to do to stop me?"

"Break the curse." Kyoko replied.

"No one can break the curse, it was decided years ago. Don't waist your breath." Akito said.

"We will find a way, and then everyone will be happy and you'll be insignificant!" Kyoko yelled.

Akito stood up and walked up to her, "We'll just see about that!" she grabbed her hair and pulled her up the stairs. She opened the door and tossed Kyoko in her room.

"I'm not loosing any of the zodiacs to you or that monster friend of yours!" She jammed the lock and shut the door.

Kyoko ran to the door and tried to open it. She banged on the door, trying to get someone's attention. She hit the door as hard as she could. She heard someone walking up the stairs.

"Help! Someone help me!" She yelled.

"No one can help you anymore!" Akito hit the door.

Kyoko heard a slam. Tohru yelled. Kyoko leaned against her door and began to cry. No one could hear her.

"Kyo-Chan?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah?" Kyoko replied.

"I know where we can find the book." Tohru answered.

"Great, but unless we can get out of here, we can't help the Sohma's." Kyoko replied. The next second the glass broke.

"You carriage awaits." Haru stood at the sill.


	4. Planning

Several seconds later, another glass broke. Kyoko figured it was Tohru's window. She stood up and looked outside. Yuki sat on the next branch on the tree.

"How did you find out?" Kyoko asked.

"Akito's here, you and Tohru are missing, and there's a lot of noise upstairs. You can put the rest together right?" Haru replied. He held out his hand.

"You guys rock!" Kyoko took Haru's hand.

"That's why we're here." Haru said. He helped her out the window.

Yuki took her free hand and helped her into the tree. Kyo and Tohru jumped onto the higher branch above their heads. They carefully climbed down the tree.

"What were you two doing?" Haru asked.

"We...were trying to break the...curse." Kyoko answered.

"Don't bother, there's nothing you can do." Yuki said.

"We couldn't let you live the rest of your lives under a law with someone who's going to die someday." Kyoko replied.

"You can't break the curse." Haru said.

"Maybe we can. If we find the right book-"

"You mean this one?" Tohru asked. She took a book out from behind her back.

"Where did you get that?" Kyoko asked.

"I found it in the chair Akito-San was sitting in. I took it when he dragged you upstairs." Tohru answered.

Kyoko hugged Tohru tightly, "I love you!"

"That isn't like you Tohru." Kyo said.

"I just want to help you." Tohru replied.

"Then let's go somewhere where no one will find you two." Haru said. They quietly walked past the house and down the path to the beach.

Tohru handed the book to Kyoko and she began skimming the book. She had flipped through half of the book, before Tohru stopped her.

"Look, the chapter heading; Legend of the Zodiac." Tohru said.

Kyoko began reading it, "_In the legend of the Zodiac, God had animals he took care of. But when he was away, his maidens took care of them._"

"_His maidens_?" Kyo asked.

"This must be the whole version of the legend." Yuki said.

"_The fist maiden had long blond hair, several of the animals loved her. The second maiden was the kindest one. She had long brown hair, and all the animals loved her. She was beautiful, loving, and kind. God trusted her with all his animals. God soon decided to have a banquet with the animals. The maidens spent the entire day preparing for it. The brown haired maiden prepared special meals for each animal. When it came time for the banquet, every animal showed up, but the cat. No one knew why he didn't show up. This mad God very upset. He continued the banquet, but the maidens were saddened. They had worked hard all day preparing the meals for the animals, and even dressed in their best outfits, so the animals would have a better time. And now, one animal wasn't able to join them, but no one was as sad as the brown haired maiden. She adored the cat, and felt sorry for him. She was not able to have a good time at the banquet. Soon after God grew angry and sent the maidens away. He began to mistreat the animals, and they never lived well after that._" Kyoko finished. She closed the book, but kept her finger in the pages.

"Looks like it's the cats fault for this." Kyo said.

Kyoko opened the book and read in her head;

**For years the animals lived horrible lives with God, but the worst was the hundredth year they had been with him. They were cursed in that time, and they wanted nothing more, than to have the maidens rescue them. They would wait at the highest point, where the maidens loved to watch them play, and wait for them. As the anniversaries past, they began to loose hope. After one thousand years, the only ones who waited for the maidens were the rat and the cat. They watched for their silk back dresses, their loving smiles, their arms outstretched ready to hold them, and their bright smiles welcoming them. They knew if they came, they would be free and the curse would be lifted. The maiden never came to find the animals, nor did the animals see the maidens again.**

Kyoko closed the book and wiped away a tear.

"Are you ok Kyo-Chan?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, I just finished the reading. How many years has the Sohma family been cursed?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm not sure, but the last I checked we were coming up the next hundredth anniversary this winter." Yuki answered.

"The maidens in the story are Tohru and I. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. The legend says if the maidens rescued the animals, the curse would be broken. The time that can happen is the anniversary. I haven't figured out how, but if Tohru can break the curse, the Sohma's won't have to live in secrets anymore." Kyoko explained.

"Is there any time you can find out how to break the curse?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know, but Akito's going to lock Kyo up and take everyone away at the end of the week." Kyoko answered.

"Then we better get solving." Yuki replied. He stood up and headed back up to the house. Haru and Kyo followed.

Tohru looked at Kyoko, "What are they doing?"

"I have no idea, but since we can't go back to the house, we might as well build some kind of shelter." Kyoko said.

Yuki and Kyo walked down the path carrying maps and books. Tohru and Kyoko were lying down and looking at the sky. They sat up and waited for them to sit down.

"Where's Haru?" Tohru asked.

"Akito saw us and distracted him." Yuki said. He set the maps next to him.

"The key to breaking the curse is in one of these books." Kyo pointed out.

For hours the kids mapped out every note they took, they looked through every book, and used every piece of paper they had to find the key. At the end of the day, their eyes hurt, their backs hurt, and some had blisters on their hands.

"We'll just have to try tomorrow." Tohru said.

"I thought I told you not to interfere." Akito stood above them. Her face showed anger and disgust.

"You have no control over us." Kyoko said. She stood up. She was only several inches taller than Akito.

"Oh really?" Akito struck Kyoko across the face. Kyoko fell to the ground. Yuki and Kyo jumped to their feet.

Akito grabbed Tohru's hair, "You were warned twice. Now your punishment."

Kyo and Yuki grabbed Akito, trying to stop her from hurting Tohru. Akito fought to get free. Tohru didn't move.

"Akito, Tohru wasn't doing anything. I told her to help me. Leave her out of this." Kyoko wiped the blood from her lip and stood up.

"Why should I?" Akito asked.

"Because, I'm the real maiden who can break the curse." Kyoko said.

Akito let go of Tohru, "So, you were right under my nose. Very impressive." Akito broke free and walked to her. Akito grabbed her neck and dragged her up the path.


	5. Leaving someone Behind

"Everyone's packed and we're leaving now." Akito said.

"What about Tohru? We can't leave her here." Yuki said.

"She can fend for herself." Akito answered. She didn't stop, she kept dragging Kyoko to the house.

Akito threw Kyoko into the car, "Here's another one who's coming."

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were behind Akito. Hatori stood at the car. He walked to Kyoko and tried to help her, but Akito kept him away from her.

"Get in the car, now!" Akito ordered.

"We can't leave Tohru here alone!" Kyo yelled.

Akito turned to him. Slowly, she stroked her fingers up and down his cheek, "You really do love her." She slapped him hard.

Kyo hit the ground. Tohru dropped next to him. "Don't hurt him anymore!" she cried.

Akito grabbed Tohru and lifted her up, "Then stay away from us." He threw her to the ground. Akito opened the door and force Yuki, Kyo, and Kyoko into it. Hatori climbed into the front seat. With one final look at Tohru, he started the car and drove away.

Yuki and Kyo looked out the back window, watching Tohru's figure grow smaller and smaller. She stood in the grass watching them go father and farther from her. Tohru waved good-bye to her friends.

Kyoko sat in the passenger seat. She wiped her tears away before Akito would notice. Her anger inside grew to its critical level. "How could you?"

"Excuse me? Are you questioning me?"

"What's to question? You only care about yourself and make every selfish decision known to man. There is someone who can end everyone's suffering and all you can do is keep them away from her." Kyoko said.

"Enough, I will not tolerate being spoken to like this." Akito ordered.

"You think I care what you say?" Kyoko replied.

Akito lunged at Kyoko. She grabbed her throat and pulled her forward, "The next time you try to speak to me like that, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Summer turned into fall. The warm air turned into a cool breeze, and the leaves fell from the trees. The Sohma's lived at the main house. None of them left for anything. Kyo was locked in his section, no one was permitted to see him or speak of him. Kyoko was locked away in another section of the Estate. No one knew where she was or barely remembered she was there until they heard her screams. The only thing that gave them the slightest bit of comfort, was knowing that Tohru was safe.

Tohru had managed to afford an apartment close to her school. She worked hard during the night and was able to go to school during the day. Saki and Arisa conveniently moved in with Tohru so she wouldn't be alone. Neither of them knew of what happened over the summer. All they knew was that the Sohma's had had a family dispute and were still fixing it.

Tohru walked home from work. She often walked near the Sohma Estate, hoping to see one of the zodiac members. On a few occasion, she heard Momiji playing his violin. _I hope they are all safe._

"Aaahhhhh no!"

Tohru ran ahead and rounded the corner. She saw Ritsu pulling on his bag. A tiny cat had grabbed it with its teeth.

"I'm sorry miss kitty, but you can't have this. I'll buy you something later, but this is for someone special." Ritsu said. He desperately tried to get the bag free. The kitten seemed to be tugging it in a direction. Ritsu finally freed his bag and entered the estate. The kitten began to meow loudly and scratched at the door.

Tohru walked to the kitten and knelt down near it. "What's wrong?"

The kitten turned you her and nudged her leg. It moved to another section of the estate wall. The large hole it the wall was visible where Tohru stood. She watched the kitten climbed through the hole. It meowed to her. Tohru followed the kitten through the estate. The kitten stopped at a small house at the far end. It scratched at the door. Tohru heard movement from the inside.

"Did you find anyone?" Tohru recognized the voice. Her heart began to beat quicker.

"Kyo?" she asked.


	6. Rescue

"Tohru? Is that you?" A hole was punched through the wall, large enough to peek through. Tohru saw Kyo's orange eyes through the hole.

"Yes it's me. Are you ok Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"You shouldn't be here. If Akito finds you here, he'll kill you." Kyo said.

"I can't leave knowing you need help. I have to get you out of here." Tohru replied.

"You can't. It's locked and only Akito has the key." Kyo said.

"Is there nothing I can do to help you?" Tohru asked.

"I know where Kyoko is. You can get her out. As far as I know, she's still trying to find a way to break the curse. She's in a black shed. The kitten will lead you where she is. There's a tunnel under on of the path stones, that's the way you can get her out. Go!" Kyo explained.

The kitten ran around the estate and stopped at the small black shed. Tohru cautiously approached the shed. The kitten scratched at the wall.

"Who's there?" Kyoko asked.

"It's me, Tohru." Tohru answered.

"Tohru? What are you doing here?" Kyoko replied.

"I'm getting you out." Tohru lifted one of the tiles, but it wasn't the one. The kitten jumped on a tile three tiles away from Tohru. Tohru lifted the tile, a tunnel was under it. Amazingly it was big enough for Tohru to fit through. She crawled in and came out with Kyoko behind her.

"Where do we go?" Tohru asked.

"I can't leave without my research." Kyoko answered.

"Where is it?"

"I'm not sure. Akito took everything when she discovered what I was doing." Kyoko answered.

"Would it be in the main house?" Tohru asked.

"No, Akito wouldn't be that simple. She would've hidden it where no one would suspect." Kyoko replied.

The tiny kitten ran back to Kyo's hut. Tohru and Kyoko ran after the kitten. The kitten crawled out of the hut, dragging a leather bag with it. The bag was black leather and held papers and books inside. Tohru lifted the bag up.

"That's my bag. How did?-"

"It is the least likely place anyone would expect Akito to hide it." Kyo answered.

"How're you holding up Kyo?" Kyoko asked. She slowly knelt next to the hut.

"I'll be fine as soon as you two are out of here." Kyo replied.

"I can't leave you here Kyo-Kun. There has to be a way for us to get you out." Tohru said.

"So sorry Tohru, but no one but me can release him." Tohru and Kyoko turned to see Akito standing thirty feet behind them. She was wearing one of many kimonos. Akito slowly walked to Kyo's hut. Too shocked to move, Tohru and Kyoko stayed down.

"So, Miss Honda, you still insist on interfering. Now you'll get what you have always deserved." Akito grabbed Tohru and slammed her against the hut. Kyoko jumped to her feet and was struck by Akito. Kyoko spun around and collided with the stones. Akito's focused returned to Tohru. She grabbed Tohru's hair and threw down onto the concrete slab. Akito then began kicking Tohru. Akito kicked Tohru in her stomach and her face. In the dark, the gray concrete turned a dark shade of red. Akito grabbed Tohru by her neck and lifted her back up.

"Such a shame you didn't listen to me. I may have let you live then." Akito rammed her back into the hut.

"Akito stop! Leave Tohru alone!" Kyo begged. He watched helplessly as Tohru was beaten.

Akito pulled out a knife from her kimono, "I will, after this." Akito drove the knife into Kyoko's arm. Kyoko had pushed Tohru out of the way. Akito pulled out the knife and grabbed Kyoko's throat.

"You just won't learn will you?" Akito said. She prepared to drive the knife back into Kyoko.

Tohru pushed Akito back and grabbed Kyoko's hand. She pulled her away and they ran. They ran through the hole in the side of the wall and ran down the street. Neither wanted to look behind them. They ran through the town and past Tohru's apartment. Neither knew where they were running to until they reached their destination.


	7. Refuge

They both stared at Shigure's house. No lights were on, nothing was inside the house, and no one lived there. Not since Akito took them back to the Main house. They walked to the front door, finding a padlock on it.

"What do we do, Kyo-Chan?" Tohru asked.

Kyoko ran her fingers through her hair and knelt next to the door. She messed with the lock and took it off. She slid the door opened and took Tohru's hand.

"How-"

Kyoko showed Tohru the bobby pin in her hand. "Not just useful for holding up your hair."

They walked upstairs and opened Tohru's old bedroom door. Her furniture was still in the room. Plastic wrap was over everything, keeping the dust off everything. Tohru walked to her bed and pulled off the plastic.

"Wow, I guess they thought that you would live here." Kyoko said.

"We need to stop your bleeding." Tohru said. She walked over to Kyoko looking at her bleeding arm.

"Believe it or not, it's just a scratch. We really need to clean you up though." Kyoko replied. Tohru was bleeding from her lip, her nose, several scratches on her face, and arms.

Kyoko took Tohru's hand and lead her to her bed, "You sit there and don't move. I'll go find something to wipe away the blood, and the first aid kit."

"The bathroom up here should have some small hand towels and the first aid kit might still be on the counter in the kitchen." Tohru said.

Kyoko smiled and headed down stairs. She entered the dark kitchen and began feeling around for the first aid kit. Kyoko slowly made her way through the dark kitchen, until she found the first aid kit.

"Typical, it's always the last place you look." Kyoko said to herself. She made her way out of the kitchen and stopped in the dinning room. She looked at the phone in the corner of the living room. Kyoko looked around, making sure no one saw her. She slowly made her way to the phone and picked it up. There was a dial tone.

_Yes. Thank you God!_ Kyoko thought. She began dialing Tohru's apartment. She waited through the ringing and the answering machine.

"Arisa? Saki? It's Kyoko. I'm calling from Shigure's house. Tohru's here with me, but she's hurt." Someone picked up the phone on the other end.

"_Kyoko? Where have you been?"_

"_What happened to Tohru?"_

"_How bad is she hurt?"_

_They must have more then one phone. _"She's not extremely bad, but it may be a good idea if you two come down here. Be careful, though. The person who attacked us might attack you two on your way." Kyoko said.

"_Never mind us, keep watch over Tohru until we get there."_ The line ended.

Kyoko put the phone back on the stand. She walked back up the stairs and into the bathroom. She opened the cupboard and grabbed a few hand towels. She got them wet and walked back to the room. Tohru was looking out the window next to her bed.

Suddenly the house was filled with a dropping sound. Rain began to fall outside. It echoed through the, nearly empty, house. Silently, Kyoko and Tohru sat, listening to the rain. Kyoko began cleaning Tohru's face. Slowly, the blood began to fade from Tohru's face.

"Kyo-Chan?"

"Hmm?"

"D-did...you find a way? To break the curse?" Tohru asked.

Kyoko stopped wiping Tohru's face. She looked away for a moment, "Yeah I did. I also found out some other information."

"What kind?"

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Kyoko jumped up and ran down the stairs. She looked through the window before opening the door. Arisa and Saki stood outside. Arisa wore the jacket Kyoko Honda had given her. She carried a bag with her. Saki wore her usual black outfit and an umbrella. They entered the house.

"How's Tohru?" Arisa asked.

"She's fine."

"Who's there Kyo-Chan?" Tohru asked.

The three girls walked up the stairs and entered Tohru's room. Tohru looked surprised and happy to see her friends. Arisa finished cleaning up Tohru and Saki cleaned up Kyoko. Saki put a bandage over Kyoko's left arm.

"So, do we get to know what happened?" Ou-Chan asked.

"Uh...um..."

"Go ahead Tohru. Tell them. Tell them everything." Kyoko answered.

"But-"

"It doesn't matter now Tohru. We're so close to freeing them. Besides, I think they do disserve and explanation." Kyoko replied.

"Ok. Well...the Sohma family has a curse. When their hugged by a member of the opposite sex, they transform into creatures from the Chinese Zodiac. Since they didn't think I would tell anyone, they let me keep my memories and let me live with them. Well over break, Akito, the head of the family, came and took the Sohma's back to their main house leaving me up at the summer home."

"What! They left you up there? Why didn't they do anything?" Arisa broke out.

"Trust me, we wanted to. I'm not a Sohma, but Akito doesn't risk anything." Kyoko replied.

"But why don't they go against Akito?" Arisa asked.

"Akito-San...is god to them. She's the god of the legend." Kyoko answered.

"Tohru, please continue." Saki said.

"Thank you. Tonight on my way home from work, I ran into a member trying to get away from a kitten who had grabbed the bag. When Rit-Chan-San left, I went to the kitten and followed it inside the estate. The kitten led me to a hut where Kyo-Kun was. He told me where Kyo-Chan was and I helped her escape her hut. We went back to Kyo-Kun to try and get him out, but that's when Akito-San came." Tohru explained.

"That's when the beating came in. We managed to escape and make our way here. But we're going back for the others." Kyoko finished.

Arisa smiled to herself, "Well, that explains a lot."

"I don't think we follow you Ou-Chan?" Saki said.

"That explains why I didn't see Kureno again. I'M SO DAMN BLIND! THAT'S WHY THEY ALWAYS ACTED WEIRD AROUND US!" Arisa ran out of the room.

Tohru stood up, "Ou-Chan!"

Kyoko stood up and followed, "You stay with Hana-Chan. I'll talk to her."

"It would be best if Tohru talked to Uo-Chan. Tohru knows all about the Sohma's." Saki said.

"That's why she should stay." Kyoko replied.


	8. Inspuration

Arisa sat outside. The rain poured down on her. She hit the ground with her fist in anger. Kyoko stood at the door. Slowly she walked next to Arisa. For a few moments, neither girl said anything.

"How long have you known?" Arisa asked.

"About the curse?"

"Yeah."

"For years. Before my family moved away, we lived near them. I met Yuki when I was five and Kyo when I was six. I would bump into them once or twice. Then my mother made me this bracelet. Somehow, I could hug them without them transforming." Kyoko explained.

"So how do you break the curse?" Arisa asked.

"We can't."

"But you said-"

"**We** can't, but **Tohru** can. I can't explain it, but Tohru's bond with the Sohma family is the key." Kyoko replied.

"Ok, that makes sense. But, how do we tell Tohru?" Arisa asked.

"We don't. She has to find this out on her own. The only thing we can do is prepare her for the next time she meets Akito." Kyoko explained.

"Why?"

"If Tohru tries to break the curse like this again, she's not going to survive. Even if I'm there with her, I can't protect her on my own." Kyoko said.

"Then again, that's what the boys are for. They can protect her." Arisa replied.

"Not if Akito tells them not to. She's god. They can't disobey her." Kyoko said.

"In case you haven't noticed, people defy him all the time in the real world." Arisa said.

Kyoko was speechless. _Everyday people defy God. What makes Akito any different? If we convince them…_ "That's it! Arisa you're a genius!"

"I know, but what did I do?" Arisa replied.

"Everyday people disobey god right? What makes Akito any different? If we can convince the Sohma's of this-"

"Then they could protect Tohru and you when you see them!" Arisa finished.

Both girls jumped to their feet, but froze. Their attention was focused on the person standing on the path to the house. Their blue hair was clearly visible in the night rain. Yuki turned and ran back towards the town. Kyoko began to run after him, but Arisa grabbed her arm.

She shook her head, "Let him go, we have other things to worry about right now."

Kyoko nodded her head, "You're right. Let's go tell Hana-Chan and Tohru." The girls opened the door and headed for Tohru's room.

Yuki watched as the girls disappear from view. _They're safe. That's all that matters now._ Yuki ran back towards the main house.

Arisa and Kyoko entered Tohru's room. The girls were sitting on the floor, sitting around a radio on the floor. Both girls looked happy to see them.

"Are you two ok?" Saki asked.

"Never better." Arisa answered.

"Hana-Chan found this radio. We're waiting for a good song." Tohru said. The silence on the radio was broken and a song came on.

_Wake up to a sunny day not a cloud up in the sky,  
then it starts to rain  
My defenses hit the ground, And they shatter all around.  
So open and exposed.  
I found strength in the struggle. _

_Face to face with my trouble._

Tohru began picturing Kyo and Yuki talking to her about there problems. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Kyoko remembering spending time with them, before the summer. She knew what was going to happen soon.

_Chorus   
When you're broken in a million little pieces and you're tryin but you can't hold on anymore. Every tear falls down for a reason. Don't you stop believing in your self. When you're broken. _

_Little girl don't be so blue, I know what you're goin through. Don't let it beat you up. Heaven knows that getting scars only makes you who you are...only makes you who you are._

Arisa silently wiped several tears from her eyes. She remembered when she first met Kureno Sohma at the convenient store.

_No matter how much your heart is aching, there is beauty in the breaking...yeeeaaaahhh _

_Chorus  
When you're broken in a million little pieces and you're tryin but you can't hold on anymore. Every tear falls down for a reason. Don't you stop believing in yourself. When you're broken. _

_Bridge  
Better days are gonna find you once again every piece will find its place! _

_Chorus   
When you're broken in a million little pieces and you're tryin but you can't hold on anymore. Every tear falls down for a reason. Don't you stop believin in your self When you're broken._

When the song ended, all the girls were in tears. That song had given them hope for what they could do. They knew that hard times were coming and they only had a short time to prepare for it. Tohru wiped away her tears and handed tissues to Saki.

"At least we know there's a chance." Kyoko said.

Arisa sniffled, "You're damn right there's a chance. And we're going to take it. Hana-Chan and I may not know all of them, but the Sohma's are our friends. And we all look after each other."

"Uo-Chan is correct. We will help our friends anyway we can." Saki answered.

"_When you're broken in million little pieces and you're tryin but you can't hold on anymore. Every tear, falls down for a reason. Don't you stop believin in yourself. When you're broken. Oh when you're broken. When you're broken."_ Everyone fell silent. They slowly looked over at Tohru, who had turned out the window. She sang the chorus of the song in tears.

" Better days **are** going to find us again." Kyoko said.

"You're right! I don't know how, but I'm not going to let the Sohma's down. They've done so much for me, I can't turn my back on them." Tohru said.

Arisa leaned close to Saki and whispered, " I think Tohru's finally grown up."

"But did she grow up on her own, or did she grow up with some help?" Saki asked.

"We'll find out." Arisa answered.


	9. Plan into Action Part 1

Fall began to turn in winter. An extremely cold winter. The coldest the world has ever seen. During the months that followed that night, all the girls could do was prepare Tohru for what would come. Arisa and Kyoko would teach Tohru some defense moves, although Tohru was against fighting. Saki, however, prepared Tohru mentally for what may have the biggest impact on her life. With no time to spare, the girls gave it their all to prepare Tohru, and themselves, or what was about to come.

Two days before the zodiac anniversary, Tohru remembered something important, "Where is the location?"

"Oh yeah. Do we even know where we're supposed to go?" Arisa asked.

"I do. And Tohru and I are going. You two are to stay in town." Kyoko replied.

"WAIT A MINUTE! THERE IS NO WAY ON EARTH THAT I'M STAYING HERE AND LETTING YOU TWO GO!" Arisa yelled.

Saki touched Arisa's shoulder, "Uo-Chan, I can sense that Kyo-Chan has something else in mind for us to do."

Kyoko nodded. She walked to Tohru's desk and pulled out a list from the second drawer, "This is a list of names of people from or in contact with members of the Sohma family. I have letters for some and information for others. I'd like you two to deliver it. Once you're done, meet Tohru and me at the location. The address's are here along with our location point."

"How far away in the location?" Tohru asked.

"Really far. We both need to start tomorrow in order for this to work. This is our last night together. Tohru and I'll ride up to the point early tomorrow. You think you two can manage that list, some people may be-"

"No worries. If they won't come, Hana-Chan can make'em." Arisa answered.

"Make sure that the group of you travels together. That tertian is dangerous." Kyoko said.

"_Group_? What _group_?" Arisa asked.

"You'll see tomorrow." Kyoko answered.

"We should get some sleep. It's late and we have a lot to do." Tohru said. She lay back on her bed. Saki lay next to her.

Kyoko and Arisa pulled their blankets over them as they lay back on the floor. Butterflies flew through all their stomachs. Knowing it could be the last time they would be together. Each of them drifted into an uneasy sleep, one by one.

By dawn the next morning, no one was in the house. There was no evidence that anyone had been in the house for several months. Kyoko and Tohru rode through the town as fast as they could. Knowing full well that the Sohma's were already gone. Kyoko drove the bike, while Tohru held tightly, wearing a small backpack.

Arisa and Saki ran into town. The list clenched in Arisa's hands as they searched for the first address. They ran down the street of their Sensei. The bookshop was closed and the lights were off. Arisa and Saki stopped at the door and began pounding on it. They heard footsteps from the other side and waited.

Their old Sensei opened the door, "Hanajima, Uotani. Do either of you know the time?"

"We know. WE have something for you, it's about Hatori Sohma." Arisa said. Saki handed Mayuko a letter.

Mayuko took the letter and opened it on the spot. She looked up at Arisa and Saki, but they had already left and gone. She looked back at the letter and read;

Dear Sensei Mayuko Shiraki

I am writing this to you because you would want to know about Hatori Sohma. I know you care for him and are concerned for his safety. I also know that Hatori cares for you very much. He may need to see you tomorrow. If you wish to go and see him, meet Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima at the address provided below. They will accompany you to the location of where he is. Please come, I know he would enjoy seeing you.

Sincerely,

Tohru Honda

Mayuko read the letter several more times and looked at the clock. It was only six in the morning. _Maybe I can still catch up with them._ Mayuko changed her clothes in record time and ran to her car. She drove down several roads and found Arisa and Saki. She pulled up beside them.

"You two want a lift?" she asked.

"We've got several places to go." Arisa answered.

"Get in." Mayuko replied. Arisa and Saki climbed into the car and they drove to the next house.


	10. Plan into Action Part 2

Kyoko pulled into a gas station and stopped. Tohru climbed off the motorcycle and paid for the gas. She headed towards the store.

"Tohru, we'll leave when it's done. Don't take too long." Kyoko said.

"Yes, I won't." Tohru answered. She pushed the door opened and entered the store. Tohru walked down the second isle and grabbed some rolls.

"You traveling too miss?" asked to clerk.

"Ehh...yes I am." Tohru answered.

"Well, I'll be. We don't too many customers out here. We saw a large group of cars stop by. Lots of people too. All relatives too, isn't that odd?" asked the clerk. He rang her up.

Tohru said nothing she took the rolls and ran out of the store. Kyoko sat by her bike and waited for Tohru.

"The Sohma's were here earlier this morning." Tohru said.

"They were? Then we're not far behind them. Get on." Kyoko climbed on the bike. Tohru put the rolls in her bag and climbed back on.

Kyoko started the engine and drove. The wind beat down on them, but they were protected by the jackets Kyoko had made. Each of them dressed for strong wind. Tohru had admitted it would be wrong to ride in a skirt, so she borrowed a pair of Arisa's pants. They were tight, but they were warm. She wore her yellow ribbons that Yuki had given her and one of Kyo's smaller shirts that were left in his room. Kyoko wore her camouflage shirt and tight camouflage pants. Both girls wore hiking boots and black leather gloves.

The snow began to grow higher as the day grew shorter. The girls only stopped for gas. As night suddenly came down Kyoko checked the map. Tohru watched for oncoming cars.

"According to the map, we should be a few miles away. We can't through the trail on road, so we'll have to walk." Kyoko said.

"Alright. Can you help me move your motorcycle behind the trees?" Tohru asked.

"Right. We don't want anyone to see it. What I don't get is why we haven't seen the Sohma's yet. They should at least have the cars parked somewhere near here." Kyoko said.

Several pairs of headlights appeared behind them. Tohru and Kyoko hid behind the bike. The cars pulled off the road and parked. All the passengers got out.

"My zodiac, our one hundredth anniversary is upon us. Tonight is New Years Eve and as is the tradition, we gather here. Follow me to the point." Akito's voice rang out.

Tohru shivered. Partially to the cold and to the memories she held of Akito. Kyoko grabbed Tohru's gloved hand, reassuring her it was going to be ok. Tohru nodded and looked for the Sohma's. They were all gone and up the hill.

"Now's our chance." Kyoko took off her jacket and gloves. She replaced them with leather gloves without the fingers and a small camouflage sweater.

Tohru took off her jacket and put on her pink sweater and gloves. The stood up and quietly ran up the hill. Staying in the shadows of the trees and bushes, they made their way up the hill. At the top, they looked down and saw all the Sohma's enter a broken down winter lodge.


	11. Meeting the Curse

Arisa, Saki, and Mayuko sat in the car. The snow didn't make traveling easier on the old car, but they drove as fast as they could. There was little communication between any of the women in the vehicle, other than the directions given by Saki.

Mayuko, sick of the silence, spoke up, "So why are we traveling all the way to an abandon winter lodge?"

"Kyoko told us that's where the Sohma's are heading." Arisa answered.

"Ok. Why would only certain members of the Sohma family go there?" Mayuko asked.

"That is information we cannot tell at this time. Just keep watch for the sign." Saki replied.

Mayuko looked out her rearview mirror. Headlights of other cars still tailed behind her. _All these people are coming for the same reason. I hope we get there soon._

"Sensei!" Arisa screamed. A huge tree broke and crashed onto the road. Mayuko hit the breaks to stop her car. The car began to skid. It rolled onto its side and hit the tree.

"Who's hurt?" Mayuko asked.

"Ow." Arisa said. She undid her buckle and looked behind her.

Saki sat in her seat, partially tilted, "We should get out."

Mayuko's door opened, "Are you three alright?"

"Just give us a hand and we'll be out." Mayuko answered.

Kyoko and Tohru climbed on the roof of the lodge and watched the zodiac members. They were all huddled in a semicircle. Akito stood at the opened end. She wore a beautiful dark kimono. Everyone was wearing something beautiful.

"It must be a tradition to come in your best attire." Kyoko whispered.

Tohru nodded, "They look like Ayame-San's work."

"My children, tonight we celebrate the anniversary of our family curse. In a few moments, we will travel up the hill and wait for the sun to rise. When it does, we will head back to the main house. No one is to go anywhere without my permission." Akito ordered. She turned and left the lodge, closely followed by the other zodiac members.

"Let's go." Kyoko slid off the roof. Tohru closely followed her. They landed quietly in the snow and followed the Sohma's up the hill. The Sohma's gathered at the top of the hill. Yuki and Kyo sat near the edge. Akito was close behind them, and them the rest of the members behind her.

"Just like the legend," Tohru said. "They're waiting for the maidens."

"Maiden." Kyoko corrected.

"What do you mean, Kyo-Chan? You said-"

"I lied. There was only one maiden. When I read the story, I added an extra 's', then I made up the second maiden because I knew Akito would come and find us. I lied to her to protect you." Kyoko replied.

"But why Kyo-Chan?" Tohru asked.

"Because I couldn't let Akito know you were the maiden in the legend." Kyoko answered.

"And know she does." A guard grabbed Tohru by the upper arm and dragged her out. A second guard grabbed Kyoko and followed the first.


	12. Saving Tohru

They threw the girls into the snow near Akito, "We found them spying."

"Good work, now go see if there are any more." Akito said. She knelt down and looked at the girls. She smiled her wicked smile, and struck both of them.

"Did you actually think you could try and stop this? That you could try and destroy the very family that you, Tohru Honda, help create? Well you were wrong. You were **very** wrong. And now I can finally prove it to you." Akito grabbed Tohru's hair and lifted her up.

"Let her go!" Kyoko stood up and tried to stop Akito. Akito saw and threw Kyoko back into a tree. Kyoko hit the tree and collapsed into the snow. Her left shoulder looked broken.

Akito turned to Tohru, "now where were we?" Akito struck Tohru again and Tohru fell back into the snow. Akito moved closer to kick Tohru, but missed when Tohru rolled away. She stood up and prepared herself for a fight.

"So, you think you can fight back against me, Honda-San?" Akito asked.

"I will not fight you, Akito-San." Tohru answered.

"I wise choice." Akito made a grab fro Tohru, but she, once again, moved out of the way and struck Akito in the face.

"I thought you said you wouldn't fight me?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't protect myself." Tohru answered.

Kyo sat on the edge watching Tohru and Akito. _Since when does Tohru know how to fight?_

_Tohru's never fought anyone in her life. How can she expect to win against Akito?_ Yuki thought. He was frozen in shock at the sight of Tohru and Akito fighting. (Can you believe I made them say that? I love Tohru and I'm saying these things about her.)

Akito lunged at Tohru. Both fell into the snow and began rolling around. Akito tried her best to grasp Tohru's throat, but Tohru kept Akito's hands away with all her might. Tohru tossed Akito off her and forced her into the snow several feet away. Both girls were red and breathing heavily. Akito made another lunge at Tohru, and got her. She forced her hands around Tohru's throat and began to squeeze.

Kyoko slowly opened her eyes. She watched Akito strangle Tohru. She tried to move, but her shoulder caused too much main. Kyoko sat up and leaned against the tree.

"How can you do that?" Kyoko asked.

"Do what?" Kyo replied.

"How can you just sit there and watch as Tohru's being strangled! She could die and you're just sitting there! Help her!"

"We can't go against Akito!"

"Yes you can! Akito is not God! She may be God in the legend, but that's all it is. A legend. People go against the real god every day, what's stopping you from going against this fake god? Tohru's fighting for you, not herself, you! Are you just going to sit there and watch her die?" Kyoko screamed. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Tohru's grip on Akito's wrists was beginning to weaken. Akito smiled, "You finally see the error of your ways?" Tohru's vision began to blur.

"No!" Kyo jumped up and ran to Tohru. Akito kicked him back.

"I told you to stay out of this. That means you, monster!" Akito screamed.

"Funny, the only monster I see is you!" Kyoko replied.

Kyo took off his bracelet and knocked Akito off Tohru. Tohru gasped for breath and massaged her throat. She looked up at Kyo with gratitude.

"I will not be disgraced in front of the zodiacs, by an outsider and the monster!" Akito yelled. She pulled out a knife and threw it at Tohru.

The cars pulled up behind the Sohma cars. Arisa and Saki jumped out and ran up the hill. Mayuko was right behind them. They ran through the lodge and began to follow the noises. They stopped at the clearing. They saw Kyoko against a tree with Hatori next to her. Tohru was in the snow with a deformed creature behind her, and, who must be, Akito throw a knife at Tohru.

"Tohru!"


	13. Saving Kyo

Kyo dove for Tohru. He pulled her back and shielded her from the knife. The knife hit Kyo in the back. Several cried filled the air. Kyo pulled the knife out of his back. He looked down at a frightened Tohru.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Y-Yes. But, Kyo-Kun, y-you're-"

"I'll...I'll be...alright," Kyo replied. He looked back at Akito, who was shocked. "I won't let you hurt Tohru." Kyo moved Tohru and collapsed.

"Kyo-Kun!" Tohru cried.

Kyo changed back into his human form. The snow around his turned red. Tohru grabbed his hand and held it next to her face.

"H-Hey...w-what...d-d-did...I...t-tell y-you...about crying?" Kyo stuttered. He didn't want to see Tohru in pain.

Tohru tried to smiled, but she couldn't. Kyo was dying and she couldn't stop it. "Please don't go."

Hatori ran up and looked at Kyo's back, "Kyo, we can move you and get you to a hospital."

"T-too...late...for me." Kyo answered.

"No it's not!"

"Don't say things like that Kyo-Kun." Tohru cried.

_Tohru, tell him quickly. _Kyoko thought. She slowly moved near Kyo, Tohru, and Hatori. The other zodiacs were moving closer.

"Kyo-Kun, please...I...I love you! Please don't go." Tohru begged.

Kyo smiled, "I...I love you, too Tohru Honda." His grip was lost and his eyes shut.

Tohru clasped her mouth. Her tears began to stream down her face uncontrollably. Everyone had tears coming down their face now, even Akito. Tohru covered her face and cried.

"Th-this...wasn't supposed to...happen. I...I never wanted to kill him. I wanted to free him." Akito said.

All at once, the Sohma members felt the same thing. Something inside them just disappeared. They all knew what had happened; they had just been freed. The Sohma curse was lifted, but at the cost of an outsider.

A loud beeping sound echoed through the air. Everyone turned to the noise. Kyoko looked at her watched.

"Twelve o'clock, midnight. New Years Day." Kyoko said. She wiped away her tears.

Hatori looked at Tohru. Then looked down at Kyo's body. His vision must've gotten worse, because he thought Kyo just moved. Hatori quickly pulled out his stethoscope and checked Kyo's heart beat. He gave a small smiled and laughed.

"Hatori-San, what is it?" Tohru asked.

Hatori looked up at Tohru, "Kyo's still got one trick up his sleeve."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"The knife didn't hit anything. The most damage it did was go in, but other than that, Kyo's still alive," Everyone began to cheer and celebrate. "Honda-Kun, do you know C.P.R.?"

"Um…only a little."

"Alright, I'll do the compressions, and when I say, give Kyo two breaths. Understand?" Hatori asked.

"Yes." Tohru answered.

Hatori began compressing Kyo's chest. He gave Tohru the signal and she gave Kyo two breaths. They kept this up for three cycles, and then Kyo opened his eyes.

"Aw…damnit that hurt." Kyo said.

"Well you're not out of the woods yet. I still have to bandage you up." Hatori answered. He helped Kyo roll over carefully and began to bandage his back. "I'm not going to stitch it, just in case of infection. We'll have to take you to the hospital on our way back."

"Damnit Hatori!"

"Tohru!"


	14. Reunion Part 1

"Tohru! Over here!" Arisa and Saki were making their way down the hill. Arisa slid down the hill easily in her shoes, while Saki simple walked down without a care.

"Uotani, Hanajima, be careful!" Mayuko appeared at the top of the hill. She started down the hill after them.

Hatori and Tohru helped Kyo to his feet. Shigure came up behind him and started poking him lightly, "Oh, oh, oh, what's this Haa-San? A concerned teacher watching after her old students, isn't that darling?"

"If you do not shut up, I will personally see to it, that you do not publish another novel in your lifetime." Hatori replied.

Arisa and Saki ran up to Tohru with the jackets in their arms, "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"You're all wet and cold." Arisa said. She put one of the jackets around Tohru.

Saki turned to Kyo, "That was a noble move you made, but you'll catch a cold without a shirt on." She gave him Kyoko's jacket and he put it around him.

"What are you two doing here?" Yuki asked.

"We would've been here sooner, but we kinda toppled Sensei's car." Arisa replied.

"Oh no! Is everyone alright? Was anyone hurt?" Tohru blurted out.

"Nothing a bandage can't fix." Arisa answered. "But look at you. What happened to you? You've got cuts and bruises."

Akito walked over, "That's would be my fault."

"So you're Akito Sohma?" Arisa asked.

"Yes I am." Akito answered.

"I have every intention of breaking every bone in your body after what you've done to Tohru." Arisa said. She moved near Akito. Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Tohru held her back.

"I wouldn't stop you." Akito answered.

"Whoa!" Mayuko slipped and rolled the rest of the way down. Hatori and Shigure ran to help her.

Mayuko brushed as much snow out of her hair as possible, "That was refreshing."

"What are you doing here?" Hatori asked.

"She came to confess her love. Just like in my novels." Shigure exclaimed.

Hatori and Mayuko hit Shigure on his head. "Do ever wonder why we haven't sold any of your books at my father's store?"

"Humph…you're so mean." Shigure pouted and walked away.

"Are you alright?" Hatori asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Probably that cut on your forehead." Hatori lightly touch Mayuko's forehead.

"Right. But are you alright? I came to make sure you were safe." Mayuko said.

A rustling sound came from the top of the hill. Flashlights sent spots of light down where they were. No one knew who was up there, except Tohru, Kyoko, Arisa, and Saki.

"Momo wait!" someone cried. A sliding noise was heard and a little girl with bright yellow hair came down on a pink sled with a woman behind her.

"Momiji!" the little girl jumped off her sled and ran towards Momiji. The woman was right behind her.

"Momo?" Momiji asked. Momo ran and hugged Momiji.

"Oh Momiji, I'm so sorry." The woman said. And dropped to her knees and hugged Momiji. She had tears in her eyes.

"Wh-what's going on?" Kyo asked.

Momiji's father came down the hill, "When these three ladies came by yesterday, the memory suppression seemed to disappear. She remembered everything and demanded we go find Momiji."

"Hatori-San, what's happening?" Tohru asked.

"It... would seem, everyone who had had their memory suppressed, has-"

"It's because the curse was broken. Now there's no need for the suppression." Akito said.


	15. Reunion Part 2

Two adults came into view. One was a woman with blonde hair and the other was a man with silver hair. The man pointed towards Yuki and they both made their way down.

"Yuki, it's...it's our parents." Ayame said.

"I can see that, but why are they here?" Yuki asked.

The two adults stopped a few feet away from Yuki and Ayame. The woman looked like she would start crying any moment.

"What are you two doing here?" Yuki asked.

"W-We-"

"We came to apologize. To both of you. Yuki, we sold you for our own selfish needs and ignored every plea you ever made. Ayame, we never took a chance to see what you've really become. I know what we've done is unforgivable. I beg of you, forgive your father, for he wasn't the one who judged you so harshly. I was the one who never gave either of you a chance and I couldn't stand the thought of you two hating your father for the rest of your lives for what I had done." She said. She slowly went on her knees and bowed to Yuki and Ayame.

Yuki slowly walked to his mother and touched her shoulder, "There's nothing to be forgiven, mother."

The tears came pouring down her face. For the first time in years, she held her youngest son tightly.

Hatori, Mayuko, and Tohru began helping Kyo up the hill. Tohru couldn't help but smile at the free and happy zodiac members and their families. Tohru noticed Arisa slowly following behind them. She seemed happy and sad at the same time. Tohru quickly scanned the zodiacs for Kureno.

"I'll be right back, go on ahead." Tohru said. She turned around and walked to Arisa.

"What are you doing back here? You should be helpin' orangey up ahead." Arisa said.

"I came to talk to you. Are you alright Uo-Chan?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, just a little depressed. I thought Kureno was one of the zodiacs, but I guess he's not. I shouldn't have come hoping I would see him." Arisa replied. She looked at the ground as she walked.

"Uo-Chan, what would you say if you saw Kureno-San here?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know. I'd probably burst into an angry rant that would start with 'why the hell didn't you tell me?' or 'you s.o.b. I was worried sick about you, jackass!' either way, I would make a fool out of myself." Arisa answered.

"If you didn't say those things, I would expect something was wrong." Came a voice. Arisa and Tohru turned to see Kureno behind them. Arisa was shocked. She didn't move an inch as Kureno walked up to her level.

"And you're right, I should've told you." Kureno said.

"SHUT UP!" Arisa hugged him and began crying. Kureno held her tightly.

Tohru smiled and walked the rest of the way up the hill. She found Hatori waiting by one of the cars. He waved to her, signaling that they were about to leave. Tohru ran to the car and climbed in. She sat down next to Kyo and shut the door. The car began to pull out of the forest and head for the town.

"You know, that was pretty stupid. Coming to try and break the curse without knowing what you would do." Kyo said.

"Eh...ahhh...how...did you-"

"It was pretty obvious. You can't figure out how to break a curse in three months or less." Kyo replied.

Tohru looked at her feet. She felt a hand touch her chin and lift it up. Her eyes met Kyo's, "But I'm glad you came." He gently kissed her. He put his arm around her shoulder and held her.

A loud rumbling sound echoed from behind. Two figures on a motorcycle came up. Tohru rolled down the window. The wind howled at the open window. The passenger lifted up their visor, it was Arisa. She smiled and waved.

"We'll meet you in town." She said. She put her visor back down and the bike sped ahead.

Kyo slightly laughed, "So even the Yankee likes somebody."

Tohru didn't speak. She smiled at how her friends had found love, family, and found it in their hearts to forgive. She leaned her head on Kyo's shoulder and drifted into a deep sleep.

"Tohru. Tohru, wake up."

Tohru slowly opened her eyes. She was still leaning against Kyo, who had also fallen asleep. Mayuko was leaning next to her, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Are we there?" Tohru asked.

"No, but the sun is about to rise. Hatori thought it would be a good idea to watch it rise." Mayuko replied.

Tohru smiled and gently woke Kyo. She climbed out of the car and turned to the horizon. Kyo stood next to her. The clouds began to turn and light shade of pink and purple. A bright yellow orb began to peek over the horizon.

Kyo grabbed her hand and laced his fingers in her. He looked down at her smiling face. "Happy New Years Tohru."

Tohru looked up at Kyo and gave an even happier smile, "Happy New Years Kyo. Oh, I have this for you." She took his bracelet out of her coat pocket.

Kyo picked it up and held it for a moment. _It feels weird without it on._ He put the bracelet on Tohru's wrist, "You keep it."

"Kyo, how are you holding up?" Hatori asked.

KYo turned to his side, "Not too bad."

Hatori nodded, "Let's get going. I'm surprised you haven't passed out from the lack of blood.


	16. Reunion Part 3

In the forest near Shigure's old house, several people were rushing. They ran up the path, trying to get out of the falling snow. They held hands, so not to get separated. They ran onto the porch and brushed off the snow. The wind howled in the distance. One of them knocked on the door. The door slid open and they entered the house. They took of their scarves and hung them up.

A short blonde hair girl, wearing a black leather jacket took off her gloves and put them in her pocket, "Damn it's cold. Why did we have to come all the way out here?"

"We came because if we had had the party at someone else's house, Tohru would've had to walk in this weather." Kureno said. He took of his gloves and jacket.

Arisa smiled and nodded, "You're right, we're doing this for Tohru." They both left the entryway and entered the living room

All of the Sohma's had come for a New Years Eve Party. Yuki and Kyoko sat next to Rin and Haru, watching their kids play. Momiji, Momo, Hiro, and Kisa sat near the television, watching the anime movie special. Shigure w trying to convince Hatori into taking a few minutes away from his wife and take a picture with him, with no prevail. Kureno and Arisa found a seat next to Saki and her boyfriend.

"Hana-Chan, where's Tohru?" Arisa asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen her all night." Saki answered.

A crash came from the kitchen, along with a high pitched 'eeep!' "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I told do I can handle this! You go out into the other room and visit with everyone."

"Eh...are you sure you don't want any help? I can-"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE ON YOU'RE FEET! THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE, IS BECAUSE WE'RE HAVING THE PARTY. IF I NEED HELP I'LL ASK SOMEONE. YOU GO INTO THE OTHER ROOM, SIT DOWN, AND RELAX!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru came out from the kitchen. She wore a light blue maternity dress with yellow ribbons in her hair and a red and white bracelet on her left wrist that matched her ring. Hatori stood up and helped her to a seat on the couch. Arisa and Saki moved closer to Tohru.

"Uo-Chan! When did you arrive?" Tohru asked.

"Kureno and I just got here. How are you Tohru? I haven't seen you since my wedding." Arisa said.

"I'm great. Never been better!" Tohru answered. She smiled brightly.

"Good. Are you doing everything Hatori said? You've got to be careful know that you're ganna be a mommy." Arisa said.

"Yes Tohru, you must be careful and do what the doctor says." Saki agreed.

"Oh I am, but I feel like Kyo's been doing everything. What with Yuki-San and Kyo-Chan moving into their new house next door, I feel like I'm not pulled my weight around." Tohru said.

"Tohru, you've been pulling more than your weight around since you moved in with them years ago. It's about time the men started doing something for you. Arisa said.

"Arisa has an excellent point. And besides, with the little one coming, you should be working so hard." Saki agreed.

"Anyway, how long till your due date?" Arisa asked.

"One week. I can't wait to be a mother. And do you know what, Hatori said it might be twins. But don't tell Kyo that. He's been stressed out enough." Tohru whispered.

"Then you might want to keep some things a secret so your husband doesn't find out." Arisa pointed behind her.

Kyo stood behind Tohru, holding a tray of food. His eyes seemed to turn a blackish color. He trembled as he put the tray down on the coffee table. He turned to Hatori and walked to him.

"Hatori?"

"Yes Kyo?"

"Why the hell did you tell Tohru that it could be twins?" Kyo asked.

"Because I heard two separate heart beats." Hatori answered.

Tohru smiled. _Oh yes, it's been fie years since the curse was lifted. Five years ago, Shigure moved back into the man house and Kyo and I moved in here. Two months later, Yuki and Kyoko moved in as well. Four years ago, Uo-Chan, Hana-Chan, and I graduated from college. Kyo and I were married that spring. That summer, Yuki and Kyoko got married. Although the curse was lifted, Yuki and Kyo still had their arguments, and Kyo-Chan and I can to stop them. Yuki-San and Kyo-Chan had their first child that following year in winter. Haru-San and Rin-Chan had their first child the same time. Everyone seemed to be getting married near the same time. We all tried so hard to get to everyone's. The members of the zodiac also bridged the gaps between them and **their **families._

"Yuki, my beloved brother, I have arrived!" Ayame exclaimed. He ran and hugged his brother tightly.

"Let go of me fool." Yuki replied. He tried to get free.

"Hello Ayame-San, how have you been?" Kyoko asked.

"Why my dear Kyoko, I thought you'd never ask. You so much kinder than my brother." Ayame sat down in Yuki's place. "Work has been excellent. Mine and I are expecting someone in late October. Mine is so excided. But enough about us, Tell me, when do you expect to start placing another order? You and Mine are expecting around the same time right? You'll be needing a new line of maternity clothing soon."

"That's not the least bit polite way to speak to someone expecting you pathetic excuse for a husband!" Yuki yelled.

"That still doesn't mean you should get her hopes up. What if you heard the ultrasound wrong?" Kyo asked.

"I assure you, Kyo, I didn't." Hatori replied.

Tohru shook her head and gave a small laugh._ Well, mostly. Only a week and Kyo-Kun and I will have little child to add to the Sohma name. I can't wait. Mom, I know you would've loved to see this day. There've been so many different weddings and celebrations; I forget to talk to you. I'll even be busier with the new babies, but I'll try my best to talk to you._ A small pat on the head brought Tohru back into reality.

"Are you alright?" Kyo asked. He crouched next to Tohru.

"Yes. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I…y-you just…you just seemed…out of it lately." Kyo answered.

"Oh, no…I've just been thinking."

"About your mother?"

"And the baby. What if we can't keep up with everything? What if we can't support them? We could loose everything." Tohru said.

"When that time comes, we'll worry about it then. And even if we can't pay the bills and keep up with everything, so what? You'd still have me." Kyo replied.

"And us." Arisa said. She gave Tohru the thumbs up.

"Everyone who's here cares about you Tohru. They wouldn't have agreed to have the party at your house if they didn't care about you. And if you ever need help, Yuki and I are right next door." Kyoko pointed out.

"I'm not accepting any help from that damn Yuki!" Kyo yelled.

"Well I wouldn't offer to help **you**, stupid cat." Yuki said.

"Don't call me 'stupid' or 'cat'." Kyo replied.

"Or what?" Yuki asked.

Kyo jumped up and faced Yuki. They were still the same height, but no one had seen how they would fight. Kyo and Yuki stared at each other for minutes. Kyo then shock his head and turned.

"Backing down? I never thought I'd see the day come." Yuki said.

"I never back down from a fight, moron. I just know when not to fight inside." Kyo replied. Kyo pointed to the front door. Yuki walked out the door, followed by Kyo, and everyone else.


	17. Happily Ever After

Yuki and Kyo moved twenty feet away from the house. The other Sohma's watched at the entrance of the house. Tohru, Kyoko, Arisa, and Saki were the closest to the two out of everyone.

"Kyo-Kun, I don't think this is-"

"Don't worry Tohru, we won't take long." Kyo said.

"That's not what I-"

"She means get your asses backing the house and save it for another day!" Arisa yelled.

Kyo didn't listen to them, "I'm not going to let him win again."

"You know, the worst way to start the New Year is as a looser." Yuki said.

"Just what I was going to tell you." Kyo replied. He lunged at Yuki. Yuki met him halfway and kicked Kyo to the ground.

"That was quick." Arisa said.

"Kyo's not done yet." Saki replied.

Kyo flipped himself up at went for Yuki again. Yuki took another kick at Kyo, but Kyo flew over and hit Yuki. Yuki hit the ground and landed on his knees. He wiped his lip and charged. The boys were now a blur of swinging fists and legs. No one knew who was winning any more. Every few minutes, one of them would hit the ground, but before any of the snow could settle, they were up at fighting.

"I can't see them any more." Tohru said. She began to get worried.

Kyoko wrapped a blanket around Tohru's shoulders, "don't worry about them. You should get back inside before you freeze." They turned and started for the house.

Someone was hit and skid in the snow. They stopped behind Tohru and Kyoko. Another figure was walking towards the house. The winner was, for the first time, Kyo. Kyoko helped her husband up and brushed off the snow.

Kyo had a smile on his scratched face. He walked up to Tohru and helped her into the house. Everyone reentered the house and sat back down. Kyo held Tohru on the couch.

"Are you ok Kyo-Kun?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." Kyo answered.

"About what?"

"You…me…everything. I'm just…amazed that after everything that's happened over these years...that you stayed." Kyo said.

Tohru look up at Kyo, "I couldn't let you go through anything alone. No one deserves that."

Kyo smiled and kissed Tohru. The grandfather clock struck the hour. The clock struck twelve and everyone cheered.

Tohru smiled and gave a small laugh, "Happy New Years Kyo."

"Happy New Year Tohru." Kyo replied.

_Don't worry Mom. I'm in good hands, and so is your grandchild. Happy New Years Mom. I hope you're happy with Dad._

They all lived happily ever after. This time, nothing changed it.


	18. Extra Info

In Case anyone is interested, Tohru **did **have twins. A boy, named Kazuma, and a girl, named Kyoko. Both were healthy and gave Kyo something else to look forward to when got home from work.

Kyoko had another child, another girl, named Tohru. Everytime Yuki and Kyo got into another fight, Kyoko and Tohru had to repair the lawn and gardens, luckly the fights only lasted about ten minutes.

Saki married her boyfriend two months later and moved out of the city and into the courty side.

All the children born from the prieviouse zodiac members were raised on the story, but were never told that their parents were the zodiacs. No child ever shanged again. This is one story that will always have a happy ending.


End file.
